dont_panic_ccrgfandomcom-20200214-history
African
Return to Cultures. Historical and Cultural Background When referring to people of African origin, this is not simply one people or culture. As the map on the right suggests, Africa is made up of a number of different cultures with their own unique histories, religions, and languages. For the purpose of this guide, Egyptians, Ethiopians, and African Americans will be addressed. The origins of the African people can be traced back to 5000 BCE in settlements in the Nile River Valley. However, because their culture is so diverse counselors should seek to understand each client individually. Despite the individual differences, counselors can learn the commonalities shared by people of African origins which involves a collective mindset, value of region, and a high importance placed on the family. Please refer to the following paper for a more in depth analysis of the history of African people: Racism and Privilege The following two documents explore racism and the effects of while privilege. Values and Social Customs African Americans have a strong commitment to: * Religion * Church participation * Family * Family stability * Ownership * Property Family The African American family is the primary social support system. Some support networks do go beyond the biological relationships, but the functonality of the family is more important than anything else. Marriage and Divorce African American women are half as likely to get married, but twice as likely to get divorced. In traditional African culture, if a divorce occurs the extended family is involved in its process. Parenting 3 ways children are taught about race: # Mainstream Experience - Hard work, moral values, good citizenship, equality of race # Minority Experience - Racial restrictions and coping patterns # Black Cultural Experience - Racial pride, Black heritage and traditions Corporal punishment is more associated with being poor, young, living in the South, or having conservative religious values. Counseling Methods and Considerations Many African Americans will hold negative perceptions of counseling. Studies have found that African Americans who have a family member with an untreated mental disorder are less likely to use mental health services, while those with no family history are more likely to use these services. A hindrance in counseling African Americans is that they tend to focus on the present and don’t think about the future. However, a strength they have is a very strong kinship connections that provide support. When working with couples, identify each spouse's perception of gender roles. From there, assess their marital paradigm, which may affect their view of the problem. Also, keep an eye out for triagulation with the extended family. When working with families, do not discredit the parent's disciplinary method if you do not agree with them. Therapists should inquire about all family members involved in the client's lives and try to make the family more functional rather than trying to change the family structure. Recommended Therapy Models Solution-Focused Therapy * This model emphasizes strengths and resources and will focuses on the meaning of language which is important to African Americans. Intergenerational Therapy * This model focuses on Genograms so you can see the family pattern and their relationship with other members. It also focuses on emotional processing patterns over generations and can identify enmeshment. Children's Art and Talk Program * This urban, after school program helps children discover who they are in light of their cultural and family history. CBT * This model assess the person’s and family’s need with an emphasis on culturally respectful behavior. It helps identify culturally related strengths and supports while giving clarify to parts of the problem where environmental (external) and cognitive (internal) take place. Narrative Exposure Therapy * This is a combination of CBT and narrative therapy where it is used with client who show symptoms of PTSD. It focuses on emotional reactions toward the traumatic event and the narrative constructed around that event. Effective Witnessing Some parts of African is heavily influenced by Islam, but Christianity was introduced when slavery was introduced. Christianity eventually grew until some of the men stepped up and started preaching for their own kind. By the Civil Rights Movement, they had more church-going Christians than White Americans. Some even went back to their family of origin to bring others to Christ. When witnessing, it is important how you come across. African Americans can still feel inferior to white Americans. Building friendship and being open is very helpful. Additional Resources Category:Culture